The atmosphere is a low temperature heat reservoir, with considerable atmospheric thermal energy. Atmospheric thermal energy mainly comes from, solar energy, followed by geothermal energy and the dissipation of waste heat into the atmosphere from various human energy consumption activities (such as use of coal, oil, gas, electricity etc). Therefore the atmosphere can said to be an almost inexhaustible “sea of energy”.
However, present thermodynamics theory, methods and devices cannot take advantage of the environmental heat energy from this considerable and ever present energy reservoir to do work or to output electrical energy. Previously, there were many methods and apparatus that attempted to make use of environmental heat energy to do work and output power. However, none was successful. So far, methods and apparatus similar to this invention have not been reported. In this specification, unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.